shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Friend or foe?! Swords clash at the battle for Fishman Island
The scene opens up to Randy, Sara, Ray, and Eli at a bar goofing off and playing pranks. '' ''(On the rooftops) Danika watched the Falcon's intently with pure malice in her dark, purple eyes. Beside her, all clutching their weapons and readying themselves for battle, the Rippers watched their targets with tactical curiosity. Danika: '''We need Sara. Anyone else is an obstacle to be eliminated. Preferably captured though. '''Waylan: '''Randy looks a force to be reckoned with '''Maven: Where are the others? I'm scared!! Danika: Weakling! Maven: Sorry boss. But there are still 6 members they might sneak up on us! Waylan: 'If anyone came I would know. Jade would know before me anyway. ''Waylan pointed at Jade who was resting against a chimney with her eyes closed snoring She clenched her sword Suddenly Maven and Crash are on the ground knocked out. Danika's eyes darted to Leila who was on the ground smiling. '' '''Danika: ''CRASH!! MAVEN!!! She calmed down rapidly after realising she was too angry. With a creepy smile she began to speak again. Danika: Demia heal Crash and Mave with your fairy dust. I'll take care of this. Waylan stop laughing and wake up Jade. Someone call the marines. I have a plan! Danika pulled out her 6 foot long almost-unbreakable sword with a whistling sound. She clenched her sword with two hands before flinging herself at Leila. Behind her Waylan was laughing in hysterics and Demia was flying to heal Maven and Crash with her devil fruit powers. Suddenly a red bird had swooped down and taken down Demia hard leaving her bloody and lifeless. Suddenly a man and a woman are standing next to Leila with blood thristy smiles. Mi: 'I believe it is arse kicking time? ''The rest smile, nod, and surround Jade. Leila is now standing in front of Danika with a blank expression. 'Leila: '''Ready for the butt kicking? ''Danika landed softly with a roll. She stood up quickly and twirled her wrists to loosen them up. '''Danika: '''Yeah. I'm ready. Bring your butt and I'll kick it for you! ''Suddenly a loud clap caught their attention. On the roof, Jade was recovering from a massive slap from Waylan and Waylan was rolling over the floor laughing. Jade quickly realised they were being surrounded and took out her twin machine-pistols and loaded them in a single movement. '' '''Jade: Which one of you morons do I have to shoot? Waylan stopped laughing and backflipped onto his feet with practised skill, a nasty smirk on his face. He grabbed a massive blade and pointed it at Mi. '' '''Waylan:'Hey whats up babe?! Mi: '''Nothing much. (Walks away) (Bark twins appear) '''Reggie: '''So who am I- HEY! Thats a dude! '''Johhny: '''And theres no brass knuckles here! (Milly appears with Aron) '''Aron: '''Cool. Another marksman. Don't care. (Falls asleep) '''Milly: '''Hey don't fall asleep! Anyway I'm ready when you are! (Points staff to Waylan) (Aron wakes up and points his pistol at Jade) '''Johhny: '''Just tap out when you want to switch! '''Waylan: I'm kinda tired right now. Hope you don't mind since this means I'm gonna take you down a lot slower. Jade just looked annoyed. She holstered one gun then brought a massive cigar up to her lips. She took a deep puff then blew a a large cloud of smoke into Aron's face. She spat out the cigar then picked up the holstered gun. Jade: '''Aron. I did my research on you. You're a good marksman. Brilliant in fact. But the thing is. . . around me you can only be second best. So I'll go all out on you to save your dignity. Eh? Yeah? *She grinned in a way that even her crew had never seen* '''Waylan: Jade. Even though we spend all our time with you. We know nothing about you! Jade: Shaddap or die!! Milly: 'I don't have time for this. (Rushes at Waylan) '''Aron: '(Shoots a bullet) '''(On the ground) Meanwhile,on the ground below them. A wounded Demia had been healing the downed Maven and Crash. After a few moans and groans they rose up, still dazed.: '' '''Crash:' Which baka hit me!!! Maven: My head hurts. Oww. It hurts loads. I'm scared. I don't wanna fight. Crash sighed and slapped Maven. Crash: '''YOU IDIOT!!!! '''Maven: Don't call me names, Pin-cushion!!! Crash: You really deserve a good beating. How in the hell did you get hit. Maven: What do you mean? Crash: .... Maven: OH YEAH. I'M A LOGIA!!! I can turn to bubbles. Lets take down those losers. Crash: Don't make me pop you! Maven: Whaaa?? Please don't i'm begging you. Your hedgehoginess! He kissed Crash's feet Crash: Thanks dude. Anyway SPIKE POINT!!!! Long brown spikes sprouted from his back and arms until all of him was covered in the long spikes. A sly grin formed on his face and long spikes began to protude from his knuckles. '' '''Crash:' I think the guys that did this are up there on the rooftops. Lets mess with those bakas! Maven: YEAH!! I'll gii . , ,, ,, . , . . , , , . , , . . , ., , . , . . . , , ,, . , . , ., .. , . . . , . ., , . . . . . , , , , ,. . . . , , , . , . , . . . , . , . . . ., .,, , , , , . .. . . , . , . . , . , , , . , . , . ,, .. . , , , , , . . , . . , . , ., . ,, . . . .. . . . . . . , , .., . ,... . , ,, . ., . . . ,. . .. . . . , . . , . .. , , . . ,, ,. . . . , . , , . ,. . .. , . ,. ,. ,. . , , . , , . . . . .. . . , . , . . , . , . , . . , , ,, , , . . , .. , . . . , , .. . , . , . , ... . . , . . . .. ,. . .. , . , .,, .,. . . . . ,, ,, , . .. . . .. .. . . , . ,. . , , , ,, .,., , . . . . . .,., , ,.. . . , . . . , . . ,, , .. ,. . . ,, , , . , .. ,. , . , . . ., .., . , ,, . . , . , , . . . ., . , , . , . . , , . , . . , . . . , . .. . . , . . .. . . . ,, , . . . , ,, . .,, .. . , .. . , ., , .., . , . , , . . ., . .. .. , . ,, . .. . ,,. . . . , ,,. . . . . . ,. , . . ,., . , . , . ,, . . ,. . . .. . , , , . ,. . . . They began to climb but a strange choking sound filled their ears. Demia: Help me out you retards!!! Maven: 'There you are! Bubble ball!!!! ''He grabbed Demia and a massive bubble formed in his hand. He dropped her into the bubble and made sure nothing could get out of it. '''Maven: This bubble should float back to the ship. Inform the new guy that we need his back-up! K? Demia: You're not the boss of me. Danika and Crash are. Crash should i go back to the ship? Crash: 'Yeah. Stay safe girl! ''The bubble began to float slowly towards the ship rising higher and higher in the air Back on the rooftops, Jade ducked under a bullet and shot one bullet at Aron, skimming his ear. Waylan had alread dodged Milly's rush with his Kenbunshoku Haki and was holding her by her collar. 'Waylan: '''Why the hell are little girls playing games like this with grown men. Thats just sick. ''He looked at Milly. '''Waylan: '''Should I just knock you out or do you really wanna fight? I'll go easy on you! (Suddenly Waylan's feels a pain in his side) '''Milly: '''This is why I left home. CAUSE I'M TREATED LIKE A CHILD! (Milly's staff glows she clashes with Waylan) (Meanwhile,........) '''Reggie: Uh hi to people we accidentely hit. We apologize. But were gonna have to keep fighting. Johhny: 'Yeah. And can we have some peace too? Its pretty retarded how you guys are always stalking us. (Meanwhile) '''Mi: '''Hi Ms. Demia. (Demia turns to see Mi behind her) '''Mi: '''Sorry about this. (Mi begins stalking and pecking at Demian) (Rooftop) '''Milly: '''I wish Rachel and Fuda hadn't gone on vacation. (Sweep kicks Waylan) '''Aron: '''We'll manage without them. (Shoots Jade) ''Jade dodegs and shoots a bullet that whizzes past Aron's ear. Waylan jumps and axe kixks Milly but she blocks with her staff. '''Waylan: '''Not bad for a kid. '''Jade: '''And nice relflexis. This is harder then I thought it would be. (Meanwhile) '''Johhny: Holy shit! That hurt like hell! (Just punched Maven) Reggie: And my gun is doing nothing on this freak! Category:Matarrok Category:Collaboration Category:Stories Category:Red Falcon Pirates Category:Red Falcon Randy